Happy Birthday, Winry!
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: NEW EPILOGUE! The Elric brothers come home for Wirny's birthday, but can it still be a happy birthday after Ed and Winry have a fight? Read to find out! Rated T for language mostly from me . EdxWin.
1. Surprise Visit

**Happy Birthday, Winry!**

**By MeganTheNerd**

If I owned FMA I would be too busy swimming in a pool of money to write this fan fiction.

Italics are the voice in the back of Ed's mind.

---------------------------------

Alphonse Elric loved his brother with all his heart. He had the uncanny ability to calm him down when someone called him short. He also knew that his brother was terrible at noticing or understanding feelings.

"I can't believe you didn't get anything for Winry. It's her birthday and you didn't get her anything," Alphonse told his brother.

"Calm down, Al. I'm sure I'll think of something," Edward replied in calm tone, "I'll take her shopping or something."

The Brothers continued down the path towards the familiar yellow house. They walked up the steps and were almost at the door when they heard this conversation:

"How can you call yourself an automail mechanic? This is arm is terrible!" some guy screamed.

"What do you mean "terrible"? I made it just like you ordered!" Winry screamed back.

"I didn't order it to turn out like this!" the guy continued to yell as he ran out of the house.

Winry ran after him. "You still have to pay for it, you ass!"

"Why would I pay for something you fucked up?!?!" the guy asked as he continued to walk away.

"Then give it back if you hate it so much!" She yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back. In one swift pull he tore his left arm off and threw it at Winry.

At that moment, Ed and Al finally got a good look at the automail and the guy. His arm was painted a bright sparkly pink with purple hearts all over it. Besides that, it seemed like a perfectly normal piece of automail. The guy on the other hand, was about 7'5" and was very muscular. He also had the basic "tough guy" appearance.

Edward ran in front of Winry and caught the mass of pink metal before it hit his favorite mechanic.

Alphonse stepped in front both of them and confronted the man. "Sir, watch exactly did you ask Winry to do to your arm?"

"I told her to make it reflect my inner self," he said.

"And what is your inner self like?" Al asked.

"Well… I….uh…." the man stuttered, "I like romance novels," he said in a small voice.

Edward had been trying to not laugh since he looked at the automail he had caught, but the last comment was the push over the edge. He started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Brother… " Alphonse said as he shook his head, "Well, what's wrong with the arm then? Romance and hearts go together, right?"

"Well, I was thinking something more manly. Like a rose or something, not purple hearts."

"Did you tell Winry that you wanted a rose instead of hearts?" Al asked.

The man looked down at his feet like a kid who was getting yelled at by his teacher. "No."

"Well, then it was all just a misunderstanding and lack of communication. Winry can repaint your automail and you can pay her for it, okay?"

"Yes…" the man said.

Edward stopped laughing long enough to ask "God, Winry! What the hell were you thinking? How are purple hearts romantic? "

Winry sent the deadliest death glare in his direction. "I don't know, Edward. Probably for the same reason that you think a braid is a manly hair style."

"Don't make fun of my hair!" Ed whined.

"God, Ed! You're such a woman!" Winry said.

"Automail Junkie!" Ed yelled.

"Alchemy Freak!" Winry yelled back.

As they went back and forth, Al and the Man (let's call him Steve) were watching in amazement.

"Do they always fight like this?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately," Al said.

Pinako stepped outside with den and her pipe and watched the kids fight. At first she found it amusing but know it was starting to get annoying because they were gradually getting louder. When she decided she had enough she took her pipe out of her mouth and yelled at them.

"Will the both of you stop fighting like 3rd graders and come inside!"

"Yes, granny," they both said, embarrassed and defeated.

**-----**

**A few minutes later…**

"Bye, I'll make sure that I make it the manliest rose you've ever seen!" Winry said to Steve as he left.

"I'm sure it will be great," He said as he waved and walked away.

Winry shut the door and sighed. "Thank god that's finally over," she thought. Then she remembered that the fight she had with Edward.

"I guess I didn't really need to be so mean to him. I mean, he just got here and I haven't seen him in a while. Plus he stopped that automail from killing me," she thought, "I should apologize."

Winry walked into the kitchen to find Alphonse and Pinako. Everyone but the person she was looking for.

"Have you guys seen Ed?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in our room unpacking," Al replied.

"Thanks Al,"

Alphonse and Pinako waited for Winry to leave the room before they continued their conversation.

"So anyway," Alphonse continued, "have you noticed any signs from Winry?"

"More than you have with Edward. It's funny that it's so obvious to us but they don't even know," Pinako said.

"That's just how love works I guess," Al said.

-----

Edward flopped down on the bed. "I can't believe Winry!" he thought "I save her from an ironic death and she has the nerve to insult me!"

"_You know that it's your fault so stop complaining,"_ said the voice in the back of his head.

"She's the one who made fun of my choice of hair styles!"

"_After you questioned her idea of what's romantic."_

"I hate to admit it but you have a point. I guess I should apologize." Ed thought.

He got up off the bed and walked up to the door. Winry approached the door at the same time but before she could knock, Ed opened the door. All at once, both teens forgot what they were going to talk to each other about. The sudden close proximity made their minds go blank.

Ed was the first one the break the awkward silence. "Hey Winry,"

"Uh… hey Edward," Winry said in a shaky voice. "Why do I feel so nervous and awkward now? I was fine a minute ago," she thought.

Then Edward finally remembered why he was looking for Winry. "I want to talk to you about something. You wanna come inside?" He asked.

"Sure, I had something I wanted to talk to you about too," she replied as she stepped inside.

Ed closed the door and sat on the bed. He made a motion for Winry to sit next to him.

"Calm down, Winry. Sure he closed the door and he wants me to sit next to him on the bed but it's all purely for conversation's sake," Winry thought.

She sat next to him and there was yet another awkward silence.

"I…" they both started at the same time.

"You go first Winry," Edward offered.

"Okay, well…. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I said some mean things and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," She said. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry too. I started the stupid fight. It was my fault," he said, "So we're good right?" he asked.

"Yep!" Winry said with a smile.

For a while they just sat there and talked about random things.

"By the way, is your automail okay?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ed said.

"Well, whenever you guys are here it usually means your arm is broken," Winry replied.

"Not this time. We're for your birthday and your birthday alone," He stated with a smile.

"Really?!?!" Winry asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yep," Ed answered

Winry leapt forward and hugged Edward so hard he was having troubles breathing.

"Thank you Ed! That's the best present I could ever get!" She said happily as she squeezed even tighter.

Ed couldn't stop the huge blush from appearing on his face but he hugged back anyway.

They stayed like that until Pinako yelled at them to come down for dinner.

"I guess we should go down stairs," Winry said in a disappointed voice.

"They can wait a few minutes," Ed said with a smirk.

---------------------------------

I thought it was kind of sweet and I liked Alphonse acting like a teacher. :D I love Alphonse!

Click the little button that says REVIEW! I want to know!


	2. Epilogue: After Party

**Happy Birthday Winry!**

**A MeganTheNerd Special **

Just when you thought it was over, it returns… in an epilogue! :D

I'm sorry, that first sentence was really cheesy but something as amazing as this needs a cheesy intro!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (and only part of the plot at that. The basic plot was thought up by Krizteena.)

_**3 3 3 3 3 3**_

**We go back to Alphonse and Pinako down stairs…**

"What's taking them so long?" Pinako wondered aloud, "Alphonse, why don't you go get them before the food gets cold."

"Okay granny," Al said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

------------------

Back in the bedroom, Ed and Winry were still hugging.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

They jumped five miles apart the second that Al opened the door.

"What have you two been doing? Dinner was ready ten minutes ago," Al asked.

"Talking!" Ed and Winry screamed at the same time with their faces as red as Ed's jacket.

"Are you sure?" Al said with smirk.

"Yes, Al, we just talked end of story!" Ed exclaimed.

If at all possible, Al's smirk got even wider. "Alright, I believe you. Now come down stairs. Dinner's been ready for a while," He said and walked out of the room. The two embarrassed teens soon followed suit.

When Ed and Winry got to the bottom stairs they were greeted by all of their friends screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINRY!!!" Sheska, Armstrong, Izumi, Sig, Brosh, Ross, Gracia, Hughes (he's not dead damn it!), Hawkeye and Mustang were all there, each with a present for Winry.

Winry was so happy that she was on the verge of crying. She went around giving hugs and receiving presents as fast as she could. While she was doing that, Ed suddenly remembered that he didn't have a present for Winry._ "Shit,"_ He thought.

He looked around at the gifts other people had gotten her and realized that he was going to look like a jerk for being the only person to not get her present. That's when he saw a grinning Mustang give his mechanic a giant bouquet of roses which she graciously accepted. For some reason, it really pissed him off but he just couldn't figure out why.

"I don't have time to be angry at Coronel Bastard right now! I have to think of something to give Winry! Transmuting a present is the fastest and easiest way but the only problem is what to transmute!" The blond thought as he somewhat ran outside. _"What would she want? A new wrench, Naw, that's too obvious, someone else probably got her one already. Damn it! What do girls like? Flowers? No, 'Mustang' already has that covered. Jack ass. He doesn't even really know Winry! I bet he's only here because the lieutenant dragged him here. Sometimes it's hard to tell who's the superior and who's the subordinate. Anyway, I need to focus."_

**While Ed thinks about his present, we go back to everyone back in the house.**

"Thank you so much Gracia!" Winry said after receiving a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings from Gracia.

"If you really want to thank me, you should wear them and ask Edward what he thinks of them," the stay at home mother said with an almost evil smile.

"Why do you care about what Ed thinks? I certainly don't! I like them and I don't need Ed to like them!" Winry stammered.

"If you don't care then why are you blushing?" Gracia asked.

Turning an even brighter shade of red, Winry glared at Gracia. "Shut up."

"I will when you ask Ed," She said retaining her evil smile.

Winry sighed, "Alright, I'll do it. But only because I know you won't let it go."

"Good girl," Gracia complemented as Winry walked away.

Hughes walked up to his wife and put his arm around her. "Did ya' talk her into it?" he asked casually.

"You bet," she replied.

------------------

"Hey Al!" Winry called.

Alphonse turned away from his plate of food and smiled at Winry. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen your brother lately?" she asked.

Al put his hand on his chin like he was thinking. "I think I saw him go outside a little while after you two came downstairs."

"Thanks Al," Winry said as she started to walk towards the back door.

------------------

Ed was sitting up against a tree holding a small tiara. _"It seems kind of cheesy but it's the best I could come up with,"_ he thought. It was a tiara made of wood with little petals and leaves for jewels. _"Girls like flowers and nature right? It should be fine."_

Popping out from behind the tree, Winry asked, "What are you doing Ed?"

After almost having a heart attack, Ed managed to stutter out some response and hide the tiara before the other blond saw it.

"Mind if I sit down?" Winry asked.

Ed swallowed, "Not at all."

"Are you alright Ed?"

"I'm fine," he said. _"Why am I so nervous all the sudden? Pull it together Elric!"_

"Hey Ed, what do you think of these earrings?" Winry said gesturing to her new jewelry.

Ed looked up from the ground and was in a trance. The earrings glittered almost as brightly as Winry's eyes. Scratch that, they were only a third as bright her eyes. "They're nice," Ed mumbled, "they make your eyes look beautiful."

Winry blushed a deep crimson, looked down to the ground and whispered a "thanks" as she played with her hair. Ed scooted a little closer and handed her the tiara without a word.

The automail junkie stared at the tiara the alchemist was holding out to her. She carefully removed it from his hand and set it on the top of her head. She then leaned over and gave Ed a quick peck on the cheek. Winry whispered another thanks and walked back to the house, leaving the bright red boy under the tree.

------------------

"Thanks for coming! And thanks for the earrings!" Winry cheerfully said to Gracia and Hughes as they walked away.

Mr. and Mrs. Hughes waved back and continued walking.

"Where do you think she got that tiara?" Maes asked his wife.

"Give you 3 guesses." Gracia said.

When Winry shut the door she let out a long sigh. It had been a long day. First an unruly customer, then a surprise visit from the Elric's, next a surprise party. She knew that it was probably the best birthday she would ever have but that didn't stop her from being tired.

"I'm going to bed," she told her grandmother in the kitchen.

"Night Winry," Pinako replied.

"Night Granny," the birthday said as she climbed the stairs to the second story. As soon as she entered her room, she flopped down on the bed.

------------------

Ed was walking down the hallway when he saw the Winry's door was open. He walked over to close it but when he looked in he saw his mechanic sprawled over her bed with no covers.

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least get her a blanket,"_

The alchemist walked in, grabbed an extra quilt from the closet, and draped it over the automail prodigy. For a while he just stood there looking at her. Then he pushed a stray hair out of her face but didn't pull his hand back. Instead of removing his hand from her face, he leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Winry."

Afterwards, he promptly left the room wondering why felt the need to do that. Winry opened her eyes. "Goodnight Edward."

_**3 3 3 3 3 3**_

Sorry this was so late! Hontoni Gomenisai!

School is quite the bitch, but I beat it and wrote this instead of finishing my English and Social Studies projects, so you better appreciate it!

_**Mustang:**_ Don't you mean "starting" your projects?

SHUT UP STUPID, SEXY, MUSTANG! I'll make Riza go out with Havoc if you don't shut up.

_**Mustang:**_ Alright! I'll shut up!

Good boy.


End file.
